Roller Coaster
by Suzu-chan08
Summary: Out of jail, and ready to start a new life, the badass Sakura Haruno moves in with her uncle and his family in the perfect seeming town of Konoha. She's not used to places like this, but it gets better once a shy, blonde artist catches her attention, and she just can't stay away. Can Sakura manage to ride this roller coaster without trouble coming and fucking things up?
1. Arrival

**A/n: Okay…so I really don't know how this story is going to turn out... I was just daydreaming one day and this popped into my head, so don't get mad if this sucks. ^_^**

**Update: I came back and re-edited this story a little so re-read so you won't be lost. Some things just didn't make sense. At all. **

**Summary: **Badass Sakura Haruno has just moved into Konoha, how will she cope? New crushes, new friends, new place. Hold on kids, this is going to be a wild ride. Welcome to the Roller Coaster of life. Sit back, buckle your seatbelts and enjoy this wild ride.

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T_ own Naruto in any way possible.**

**_Want more updates? Write more reviews! They help me update faster! Review! Review!_**

**_Jail. _**The place I should be right now. But oh no, my oh-so-lovely uncle just had bail me out. Most would be grateful and all that shit, but they don't know how damn annoying my uncle is. With his stupid book and his retarded mask, like seriously doesn't he have a life? I guess not.

He's a grown man for crying out loud! But he still blushes and giggles like a schoolgirl whenever his little porn book is around. Sometimes I just want to wrap my fingers around and his neck and just strangle him.

So here I am sitting in the passenger's seat of a Audi TT listening to some crap, what the hell is he trying to do? Make me pure by blaring gospel music in my ear. Oh _hell _no. If he wants a fight he'll get it. But as his gay looking friend says, that would be unyouthful of me. He obviously doesn't have a life either.

" So Kakashi, have you read the new Icha Icha Series? It's called Icha Icha Pokadot?" I say playing my part well.

"Oh yes, I've heard of it, Sakura-chan. I haven't finished it yet though, I can't wait till the end."

I reply back cooly while turning down the radio, " Well the ending was absolutely shocking!"

He gets a worried look on his face( Ha bitch!)," I bet, Sakura-chan. Don't tell me-" I cut him off and continue what I was going to say.

"Mami and Kae had 17 rounds of you-know-what in full details since Kae got into a bike riding accident that made his …" I continued, blabbering every little detail I could think of. Truthfully though, I didn't even read one sentence of the book, I just snuck a peek to see what the characters names were.

When I'm done I turn to look at him, inwardly I burst into a fit of laughter. My god! He looked as though I had just raped his mother, murdered her, cut her up in pieces and made him eat it. His bottom lip is shaking! I think he's going to cry! Woohoo! My fingers inch towards my green portable camera I had just bought, when he shakily says, "Y-y-you monster!"

I know right, I bet he wishes he left me- Woah, he looked pissed, like he wants to murder me.

" Kaka-chan, if you try to murder me I'd kick your ass then we'd both go to jail, and that wouldn't be good now wouldn't it?" I plaster on a look-at-me-I'm-so-innocent-and-cute –looks. The reason I'm so good is that I'm going to be an actress when I grow up. Take that bitches!

I so kicked his little porn-loving ass and won this round, not that surprising. Now he knows to not blare music in my ear that I obviously don't like. If gospel music was just screaming in your ear what would you do? If you answer this question saying 'Sing along of course!' No. That's a no-no. You can't do shit like that and think your cool, you just can't. Even if you really like the song you can't sing to it if your relative is in the car with you. It shows you're possibly normal and it might give your relative a little hope.

"Hey Kakashi, speed this car up. Grandma Haruno can go faster than this."

"True, Sakura-chan. But she only goes fast to get away from you."

"Good point."

About an hour later we pull up into a town called Konoha, after passing through the guards we ride around town. It's so green and bright here, I doubt there's ever a cloudy day. Kakashi says that we will be home in 15 minutes; I lean back in my seat and pop in my cherry colored headphones. Blasting my music, I turn towards the window and watch as little children play 'Freeze Tag' and 'Duck Duck Goose' in the park.

Sometimes I wish I was still a kid, it seems like life would be much easier. Kids have it easy, I envy them. Some want to grow up like their older siblings but if I had a choice I would stay a kid forever. They don't know how _easy_ they have it, they should enjoy it while It lasts.

Yell girls have cooties because in a few years you will be making out with one. Play with your food because in a few years you'll be washing those dishes. Have fun because sooner or later you'll be at home studying your brain out because of SATs.

Before I knew it we had pulled up in front of a golden and brown house. It was a four floor house; there were red and white roses in the front lawn. The grass was neatly mowed, the flowers looked fresh, not a rusted or cracked leaf in sight.

Wow, it was a really amazing house. I usually wouldn't admit that but seriously this house deserved a prize or something.

'**_Woot! This is nice, can't wait to see what our room looks like!'_**

This is Tsuri, my inner self. She's like a little me but more…feisty? I guess. After an incident when I was little I had started to act up. That was when Tsuri came in, I freaked out a bit but after a while I had gotten used to her. She is my only friend at the moment and I uh love her? Ew, too corny for my tastes.

'_Yeah, I know right. And stop yelling you little ball of crack.'_

'**_I am not! I am not! I am not! I am NOT!'_**

'_Yeah yeah, sure you aren't. _And before she can continue with her rant I tune her out.

I kick open the car door ignoring Kakashi's pleas to stop trying to kill his car, and pop open the trunk. I brought all my stuff since I would be living here for now. I grabbed two of my many bags and hauled them to the door. I set one bag down and lifted a fist to knock on the door, but before my hand could touch the door it sprung open.

Standing in the doorway was a blonde-haired boy who had bright blue eyes that I couldn't look away from. He gave me a charming grin, one so bright it rivaled with the sun. If I wasn't an expert at acting I would have been as red a tomato.

For some odd reason I felt as though I could trust this guy with my life. As if he was somewhere I could spill all my secrets to and not regret a thing. I…I wanted to reach out and wrap my fish net covered arms around him.

I barely do this but I smiled softly back at him. " Hi there, Sakura-chan! We've been expecting you," he stated brightly, his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

It's nice to know once in a while that someone is waiting for you to come to them. Makes you feel all warm inside and shit.

I opened my mouth to say something when Kakashi called out," Naruto-kun, come help me with the bags!"

"Coming!" Naruto responded back to him. He looked at me and said," Sakura-chan, just put your bags by the staircase and once I come back in I'll show you your room."

I nodded and watched as he ran off to Kakashi's side. I strode inside the house and looked around, it was more beautiful then I imagined. I grinned inwardly and thought, _"I could get used to this."_

A delicious aroma was coming from the west, I couldn't resist walking towards it. I set my bags down beside the huge staircase and walked towards the smell. I came across a living room, the curtains were honey lemon colored and the couches were a nice golden, the chimney was a creamy brown that matched the coffee table.

There was a plasma screen television set in the corner, upon the chimney's mantle were thousands of picture frames. Looking closely, I noticed Kakashi, Naruto, a lady with short caramel colored hair with bangs that to the side with sparkling gray eyes. Lastly, I noticed that in the lady's arms was a little girl who had one blue eye and one green and had curly orange-ish colored locks.

I grinned knowing that the Haruno Genetics had been passed down again, another freak! Yahoo! I continued looking down the row of pictures, when I noticed something really weird. Inside one picture was a little girl who had cherry colored hair and green eyes. I didn't know anyone else in my family with my pink hair. Looking again I noticed a man with silver hair standing behind the girl, they were both smiling. My eyes widened an inch when I realized who the little girl is. _"Me," _I whispered quietly to myself.

I haven't looked that happy in years, at least not after _that _had happened. Thinking about it makes my heart beat so fast, I feel like I'm closed in, my vision is starting to get blurry, my breaths ragged, I grasp onto the mantle. My hands slip and I fall to the ground with a loud thud, breaking a multicolored vase in the way.

I hear heavy and light footsteps coming my way, and voices calling out my name. Someone drops to the ground and shakes me a little bit, I look up and stare into Kakashi's eye. He says slowly," Sakura, count to 5."

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

My heart goes back to its regular beat, my breaths aren't ragged anymore. I sit up slowly and look around me. I notice the lady from the photo is grasping my hand in a worried manner. Naruto is leaning over me while Kakashi is at my side.

I wince as I get up with the help of Naruto. " I'm fine," I managed to croak out. I try to take a few steps forward but lose my balance. The moment I hit the floor I landed on something. Something hard. I blinked and all I saw was red.

That was when everything went black.

I wake up in a room that is not the living room. I sit up slowly and lightly touch my head, wrapped around it is bandages and it hurts so I'm guessing that I had hit my head on something.

My head snaps down to my lap when I feel something moving on it – a head to be precise. Lying beside me is the little girl from the photos. She's even cuter up front. Her arms are wrapped around my waist and her head is what is on my lap.

She moves a little bit more before waking up. She blinks at me and just stares at me for a moment before yelling." Sakura-chan! She's awake! She's ah-live!"

Okay….

This girl is weird with a capital W.

And before I know it, Kakashi, Naruto, and the caramel-haired lady ( I still don't know her damn name) are all surrounding me. The lady touches the bandages around my head lightly," How are you feeling, dear?"

I shrug before looking back down at the little weirdo. Her eyes are bright with joy," We are you're biggest fans, onee-chan!"

I raise a pink eyebrow at her," We?"

She nods," Me, Ruu and Sumi!" Seriously, this girl needs to stop yelling. Or by the time I'm twenty I'll be deaf.

_Ruu? Sumi? Who are these people? I'm pretty sure Kakashi doesn't have any other children._

**_Ruu is actually like me, a figment of the mind, not an actual human bean._**

_Being, not bean._

**_Seriously….Seriously?_**

_Okay, sorry. Continue._

**_I'm guessing Sumi is her friend, and her last name is Nara. Their family takes owns a wildlife service and they're pretty much in charge of taking care Konoha in that job field. _**

_Explains why the town is so green and friendly. But also, how do you know all this? Creeper._

**_… _**

Again, sorry.

**_Unlike you, I pay attention. Kakashi got a phone call from a man with the last name of Nara, I'm guessing her father, and they mention Kakashi's daughter and Sumi. So bam! Take that, bitch. _**

_How rude._

* * *

**_A/N: _This is my new story. I love it. ^_^ Sorry for not updating faster, you guys!**

**I'm still thinking about the pairings for this story, so I'm not sure. It's either Shikamaru & Sakura. Kiba & Sakura. Neji & Sakura. Gaara & Sakura. Or… I'm not even sure. There are so many Sakura & Sasuke stories, it irritates me ( even though I have many) . I mean I know they're cute and everything but seriously. I figure we should give the other couples a try. So vote on your favorite parings. I also take story suggestions, chapter suggestions, shout-outs, reviews (of course!), and more. ^_^**

**Ja ne! ^_^**

**_Want more updates? Write more reviews! They help me update faster! Review! Review!_**


	2. Hooked At First Glance

**A/N: Sooooooooooo… Chapter two, woot! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ….Don't own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Out of jail, and ready to start a new life, the #1 badass Sakura Haruno moves in with her uncle and his family in the perfect seeming town of Konoha. She's not used to places like this, but it gets better once a shy, blonde artist catches her attention, and she just can't stay away. Can Sakura manage to ride this roller coaster without trouble coming and fucking things up?

Welcome to the Roller Coaster of life. Sit back, buckle your seat belts and enjoy this wild ride.

**_Want more updates? Write more reviews! They help me update faster! Review! Review!_**

* * *

**_Chapter II: Hooked At First Glance_**

Emerald eyes locked with my sapphire ones, you could just feel the intensity in the air. We were both seated across from each other in her new room on her bed. We had just finished dinner, how we got here, I have no idea.

"Goldfish!"

The pinkette threw down her cards intensely, her eyes still connected with mine.

_Damn. _

A droplet of sweat ran down my face, because I knew if this game continued I'd end up losing. Knowing this, there was only one thing left that I could do to save my pride. Before she realized, I had already let out a loud sneeze, while kicking my legs out. The result was cards swarming off in every direction.

Through the flying cards, I could see her eyes widening as realization set in.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

_Oh hell no._

No he did not just ruin my game. I had almost won, dammit! That bitch is going down.

**_Kick his ass, Sakura! Yeah!_**

He didn't even get a chance to run, as I immediately tackled him off the bed.

"Yah! How dare you?!"

"Ouch, fuck! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! "

"You're sorry? Fuck that, you whore! Take this!"

"Ah! You bitch, you bit me!"

"Did you just call me a bitch? Bitch, please! Yaaaaaah, stop that!"

"What the fuck is that?! What the fuck is in your ha- Ah! Shit!"

"Mwuahaha! That's what yo- Hey! You little-"

At that point, Kakashi would decide to barge," The hell is going on up here?"

My new best friend and I traded glances before looking up at him," Bonding."

* * *

As soon as I woke up the following morning, I noticed that I wasn't in my own room. Damn, I was kidnapped! Oh, wait. Never mind, it was my room.

Oops, false alarm. I guess I had forgotten that I lived with Kakashi now.

I rubbed my eyes, as I raised myself into a sitting position. Ugh, I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings.

**_It's Monday, Monday! Gotta get down on Monday! _**

_Shut it._

**_Hmpf._**

I struggled to leave the warm comfort of my bed, and when I did, I tiredly trudged over to my new bathroom. I love my new room, it's awesome. You could call it an attic room, since it kind of is where the attic would be in a regular house. But it's really roomy, clean, and like a mini apartment. I wonder why Naruto didn't take this room.

Whatever! Awesome room for me then!

I laughed inwardly at how I looked in the mirror, my hair was tousled, sleep in my eyes, and more. It was just not cute. In ten minutes, I was transformed.

Now time for my outfit, I was the New Girl as of today, as cliché as that sounded. So I started to dig through the contents of my many bags.

In the end, I had decided on a black skirt that began at the middle of my stomach and ended at the middle of my thighs, sleeveless green top, blue converse high-tops and other accessories.

I'm ready to go! I grabbed my splatter-painted shoulder back pack, and a black headband. Now all I needed was my IPod, where did I put that…. Oh yeah, I broke it on the way to Konoha. Well, fuck.

I trudged down two set of stairs towards all the noise and entered the kitchen where everyone was at. As soon as I entered, Seika immediately latched onto my lower half while Hisa turned to say good morning. Yeah, I know, I finally learned their names. It's not that I never knew them, but since I haven't seen them in a long while, I forgot.

After greeting everyone, we all quickly ate breakfast and then it was time to go. Kakashi grabbed his jacket before looking over at us," Naruto, start going before the streets get crowded. Have a nice day at school!" His eye crinkled as he smiled while tousling my hair, I started to growl and he let go though. Yeah, he better back off.

* * *

I was currently bouncing in the passenger seat of Naruto's bright colored car, with my headphones plugged in my ears. I take back everything mean I've ever said about my dear uncle, he's an angel! An annoying angel, but an angel nonetheless!

Why I have come to this conclusion? Well, he got me an IPhone to make up for my broken IPod that wouldn't have cracked if he hadn't dodged it when I threw it at his face.

I'm so happy, especially since the info from my IPod was able to be transferred to my new phone, since even though it was cracked, it worked somewhat.

**_We've got muuusssssiiiccccc! Woot! _**

We had just dropped off Seika at middle school and now we were starting to pull into my new high school and maybe hell.

Great, it was huge. I'm already pretty clumsy on flat ground, so I can practically see myself tripping up and down the stairs of this school.

_Remind me to start packing a first aid kit._

**_We're going to need it. Bad._**

Naruto found a parking spot fast, and we jumped out. I guess he could sense I was a little nervous as he immediately walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders," C'mon, Sakura-chan! I'll introduce to my peeps! If I can find them…"

I bumped my hip against his, laughing," Uhuh, okay. Off we go!"

* * *

It was a good thing that we came a little bit early, so then Naruto had a chance to thoroughly describe where all my classes where. Now the chance of my getting lost is less by five present.

Directions don't help this chick; I think they just make me even more confused. The bell just rang for homeroom, so I stuck close to Naruto as we navigated through the halls. It was a good thing we were in the same homeroom and some classes, because it's just damn pathetic to get lost in your first 20 minutes of even being here.

Soon, we were seated in the back of a well-sized classroom with Naruto explaining things to me. Then out of nowhere, he started to furiously wave his hand in the air.

"Hinata-chan! Sai! Come over here!"

In a few seconds, two other teenagers were in front of us. One was a pale female with long dark-purple hair and pearl colored eyes who was standing next to a male with short ebony-hair that matched his deep eyes.

**_Seeexxxxy-_**

_Ignored._

The blonde beamed up at them," Hey guys, this my cousin, Sakura-chan, whose staying with me." He then gestured towards the female, who began to blush under his gaze.

**_Does she like-_**

_Totally._

**_Oh… Ew._**

_Yup._

"Sakura-chan, this is Hinata-chan and Sai."

I waved at them, "Nice to know, so when is lunch?"

**_Fat ass._**

_Like you weren't thinking it._

**_True…_**

* * *

By the time the day was half-way done, I was already exhausted. School is one of the things I've barely missed. I don't even remember what period I'm in right now, but I am sitting next to Naruto and his friend Sasuke. So, I'm pretty sure this kid is gay. Like, I'm pretty sure I have those exact jeans in my closet. Also, ever since he found out that I was staying with Naruto, I swear he's been giving me the stink-eye.

**_Never would've guessed Naruto was such a Cassanova. _**

_I kno-_

At that moment, a tall blonde burst through that doors. He was panting but seemed relieved that he made it before the bell. I couldn't see his face that well from where I was but soon he was close enough for me to get a good glance.

Only for a second did we lock eyes, and I was taken aback by the beautiful gray but blue-tinted orbs. His checks turned slightly red, before his eyes turned to stare at the ground and he hurried to his seat.

_Damn, he is __fine__. _

**_Hell yes to that._**

I turned my attention back to the teacher, in time for her to gesture towards me," Okay, everyone, we have a new student as you can see."

Shoot, I was hoping she wouldn't notice. I've been doing this all day, and only one teacher decided to cut me a break.

I awkwardly rose from my seat before waving at the class," Uh…hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and all I want to do is sleep."

As that got a chuckle out of some of the class, I frowned and slowly sat down. Why is that funny? I'm not even kidding.

Class continued on but my mind was still stuck on the boy from earlier. His hair seemed so soft and luscious, and those le-

My thoughts were interrupted as Naruto poked my cheek, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing? It's time to go home."

I turned my head quickly, and tried to bite his poking finger," I totally knew that… Let's go!"

* * *

I had just sat entered Naruto's car and was buckling my seat belt when I looked off in to the parking lot and saw the blonde from earlier. I had a clear view of his face and I'd be damned if I was to going to let this opportunity go to waste.

I quickly checked to see if Naruto was still talking to his friend before pulling my IPhone out of my pocket. I swiped to my camera, zoomed in a little, and took a few shots of his face.

Yes, so I do understand that this is creepy but I could so care less.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto climbed into his car, before starting the ignition. I quickly put my phone down.

"Oh, just looking outside." He gave me a weird look before we pulled out of the parking lot, leaving me to glance once more at the unknown blondie.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm working on trying to update faster, so bear with me. =D

**_Want more updates? Write more reviews! They help me update faster! Review! Review!_**


	3. Body Appreciation

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Also, if you haven't noticed I've deleted a few of my other stories seeing as how most of them are years old and are very horrible. Like serious 'I'm-going-to-gag-reading-this' horrible. The grammar was terrible, and the stories in general were just toe-curling. So I doubt anyone is going to really miss them.**

**Also, I should mention that I'm from Chicago where we have a lot of weird terms and phrases some times. Some of you might get them, but I'm not really sure what goes down in other states. For example, if someone says "That [insert] though." Most of the time, it's signifying that, that part is sexy or good-looking. Sometimes, people just say "That [insert]".**

**(Ex: That back though. Them legs though. That face. )**

** It depends how you say it though, because if I saw "that hair though" with a disgusted voice then it means that their looking ratchet (ya'll know what that means right?) or really bad. **

**Also, I hope you all had a great Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate. =D**

** ˛˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.* ˚˛*˛°.˛*.˛°˛.* Merry* * 。*****˛.  
˛°_██_*.*./ \ .˛* .˛。****.˛.*. * Christmas* 。*****  
˛. (´• ̮•)*.。*****/ . \*˛.* ˛ _Π_. Everyone ˛* ˛*  
.°( . • . ) ˛°./• ' ' •\.˛* ./_/~＼*****. ˛*.。****˛* ˛.*。****  
* (...'•'..) *˛╬╬╬╬╬˛°.｜田田｜門｜╬╬╬╬╬*****˚ .˛ ...**

**Full Summary: **Out of jail, and ready to start a new life, the #1 badass Sakura Haruno moves in with her uncle and his family in the perfect seeming town of Konoha. She's not used to places like this, but it gets better once a shy, blonde artist catches her attention, and she just can't stay away. Can Sakura manage to ride this roller coaster without trouble coming and fucking things up?

Welcome to the Roller Coaster of life. Sit back, buckle your seat belts and enjoy this wild ride.

**Warning:** Just the usual potty mouth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights go to Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_ Chapter III: Body Appreciation _**

I'm feeling slightly irritated. I mean, it was already Thursday and I had yet to speak to my grey-eyed blondie. On Tuesday, I couldn't help myself and had fallen asleep, while on Wednesday he was barely in my line of view. Though today, I'm determined to at least get an up-close view!

**_We sound kind of creepy._**

_…Yeah, I know. Just go with it._

During the middle of class, my teacher put a stack of papers on her desk, and instructed for each student to get one. This caused most of the class to scramble out of their seats in order to be one of the first people in line. But apparently, they didn't under that they were just causing more havoc .

Naruto was one of these kids, and it was a good thing that my brain processed this information fast. So before Naruto could jump up and try to join the crowd, I reached up and yanked him back down by his collar," Wait till it calms down, you're too eager!"

Then I noticed Grey-Eyes standing up and walking towards the end of the line. I think I got brain damage, seeing as how I shot up so fast people would think my seat was on fire.

"Better yet, why don't we go now? I'm tired of waiting," I mumbled absentminded, yanking Naruto back up by his collar while Sasuke followed after us.

When I reached the line, I fastened a dark gaze upon a girl who was about to stand behind him. This caused said girl to squeak slightly and rush to the back.

_That's_ what I thought.

Stepping up behind him, I allowed my eyes to trace from his long luscious blonde hair down to his nicely-shaped legs. A small smile ghosted my face as my green eyes slid down his back.

_That ass though. _

**_Mhm._**

Though from the way Naruto sent me a 'what the fuck did you just say' look and the way Grey-Eye's ears turned a fiery red, I could only assume I had said the first statement out loud. Oops.

I felt a slight heat rush to my face as I rubbed the back of my neck and muttered," What? I appreciate a good body."

By now, we were at the front of the line, and I watched as Grey-Eyes grabbed a sheet and shuffled pass me. He was trying to keep his eyes on the floor, but he glanced up and caught my eyes and in those few seconds, I gave him a small wink.

This small action resulted in slight squeak from him and Naruto pushed me forward as Grey-Eyes hurried back to his seat.

_Heh. That was fun._

* * *

Later that evening, I was hanging out in Naruto's room while as he played Call of Duty. Another day gone by and I still hadn't figured out Grey-Eyes name. Then I remembered, who I was living with.

"Naru, ya know that long-haired blondie in that one period of ours? What's his name?" I leaned against the back of his chair, and watched as he shot of his enemy dead center in his chest.

"The one whose ass you were gawking at today? Which I must say was kind of nasty," he glanced up at me before returning back to his screen.

"I was not gawking! I was just appreciating…"

He shot me a look of disbelief," Girl, you could've watered a football field with the drool you had."

I slapped him on the back of his head," Just answer my question, idiot."

"His name is Deidara and I think he's in that club with The Bastard's older brother," he fist pumped the air, as his team infiltrated the base. "I kind of forget their purpose though, something with their obsession over peace?"

_That's such a cute name!_

**_Stop acting so love-struck, fool!_**

_Come at me, bro! Let's scrap._

"Mkay, well, I'm going up to my room," I patted his head. "And better luck, next time!"

"Better luck next time? Wha- Ah, you bitch!' He cursed as I knocked his controller out of his hands, and ten feet away. The animated room on the screen blew up killing him. Ignoring his cries of anguish, I swiftly left his room and speed-walked up my stairs.

That's what the bitch gets.

Sakura Haruno does not drool. Sure, I may gaze or gawk. But I do not drool.

* * *

It's finally Friday, the day I've been waiting for! School is too tiring, and I just wanna collapse on my bed and sleep. Fortunate for me, the day went by smooth and fast.

Also, today was just my lucky day! Some kid had decided to move their big head out of my view and with that, I had a clear shot of Deidara. So the rest of the period, consisted of me staring at the back of his head. One time, I guess he could feel a gaze on his back, and turned to look at the culprit. He immediately caught my gaze, and I waved my hand lazily while my chin sat in the other one.

He glanced around him, before giving me a look that asked if I was talking to him. I nodded to his cute self, and waved once again. I expected it when a blush was drawn up on his face but was thoroughly surprised when he didn't look away hastily but instead waved back.

It was a small, shy wave ad he barely lifted his arm. Also, I could see it that it took all of his power to not avert his eyes from mine but it was a wave all the same.

It was a huge improvement form his other reaction to me, and I couldn't help but respond back with a bright, cheeky grin. Which he apparently couldn't handle, as his mouth dropped slightly and his grey-eyes darted back to the front.

I think he was trying to hide it with his hair, but I could totally see the blush that spread all the way up to his ears.

* * *

Hmmm... What to wear?

I've been asking myself this for the past thirty minutes. At around 7, he decided to helpfully inform me of party at Sasuke that would start at 8. Obviously, I said yes seeing as I have nothing to do but the little bitch could've told me earlier.

Finally, I tugged on some dark skinny jeans and shimmied into a green off-shoulder shirt which ended a few inches above my belly button. I had two piercings in each ear, and I already had jewelry in them, so I just left them alone. I glanced around my room before locating my silver necklace, that was decorated with different looking pain brushes. What could you say? I had a thing for jewelry with weird objects.

Now it was time to find my socks, that seemed to keep disappearing I had ended up crawling around my floor on my hands and knees when Naruto came up my stairs.

I glanced at him before continuing my search," What you want, foo?"

Raising an eyebrow, he replied," Are you ready we should go soon. Besides, what are you looking for?"

"My socks! I can't find them!"

"Sakura-chan, they're on your feet..."

"Oh...well, that makes sense."

**_Smart girl. _**

_I know I am! Thank you. _

I stood up and headed for my bathroom so that I could do my hair. Naruto followed and watched as I pulled all of my hair except for my bang into a high ponytail, then proceeded to slightly curl the ends with my straightener. I don't have my curler any more, and even if I did, my flat iron was already on the counter.

While curling, I noticed how mesmerized Naruto seemed by the hot tool. Beckoning him over, I gestured with the flat iron," Want me to do yours?"

I was just joking, but apparently Naruto wasn't as he grinned and walked towards me. Well, okay then.

Before I started, I made him pull over the chair from my desk. He was just too tall, and I am not about to break my neck and probably burn us both reaching all the way up there.

I lightly coated his hair with a spray that would protect it form the powerful heat before beginning in the back. I took half an hour, but it was so worth. even I had o admit that Naruto looked damn sexy with his spiky hair now coming down in soft straight layers.I styled his bangs quickly, and then we were ready to go!

Actually, I lied. I had forgotten about my make up. I didn't wear it heavily, but I didn't neglect either. Being in 'jail' didn't really allow you to care for your appearances, but now that I was out, I was making sure to take advantage of anything I could.

I applied a coat of lip gloss, before I pulled out my stick of black eyeliner from my makeup bag which Kakashi's wife had helped me pick out. I had started to apply it when I noticed the sparkle in Naruto's big blue eyes once again.

"Really?! You want some of this too?!" It was absurd now, was this some kind of weird phase or something He gave me a knowing smile, which I rolled my eyes at and then proceeded to yank him forward by bis black t-shirt and coat a thin layer on his eyes. Not too much where people would question him being a drag queen but just enough for his eyes to positive-attention too.

It was around 8:30 when we were completely ready. I raced out to my bed and picked up my coat, my iPhone, and anything else I seemed to need. I was to lazy to pack a purse, so everything was just going to have to fit in my pockets.

Naruto was waiting by the stairs, and as we walked down them I took a moment to take in his outfit. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt with a cool fox design that matched his orange skinny jeans. Where do you even find orange skinny jeans?

When we reached the living room, I noticed the rest of the family sitting on the couch watching some alien movie. Though before we could reach the door, he had proceeded to list the curfew rules and anything thing that was totally unneeded.

It was the usual, be home by 11 (**_Ha, he wishes!_**), and to not have sex (_**I wish... **__Shut up!_), any violations will result in us being grounded. All bark, no bite. I wish Kashi would.

Naruto and I managed to escape before his speech could get any longer, and we slipped on our shoes (black converse for him, and black ankle boots for me) and our coats before throwing open the door and stepping out into the warm late September weather.

* * *

Damn, this house sure is humongous! It was surrounded by lights, which 30 percent of was from the thousands of cars littering the streets. Naruto and I has just arrived at the front steps of the house, and were sidestepping over couple who seemed to be...busy with other matters.

I winced as I stepped inside, the music blasting in my ears and vibrating all over my body. It was also incredibly humid in the seemingly spacious (but now crowded) area. Thank goodness for me sensing the need spray our hair with anti-humidity spray. Let's just hope it works, and if it does, it lasts for the duration of this party.

It took approximately 5 minutes, before I looked next to me and noticed Naruto's absence.

"That bitch," I muttered to myself as I dodged grabbing hands and knocking shoulders. Sooner or later, I had managed to escape the large crowd, and made my way over to what seemed to be the kitchen. I just got here, and I was already breaking out in a light sweat.

I was incredibly thirsty, and so I cheered quietly when I noticed a tub of beverages. My dived down into it, moving around the drinks that contained alcohol and grabbed a can of sprite. The nights was okay so far, but it would be better if-

Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Someone hesitantly pushed through the huge kitchen I immediately recognized who it was when I saw that long blonde hair, and those gorgeous grey eyes.

I smiled coyly and lifted my hand in greeting," Hiya, there."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long! I hope this keeps you satisfied until the next chapter!**

**Also, I realize that my scenes aren't that long at all, so hopefully I can work on that in the near future. By the way. all the reviews I got for this made me so happy and pushed me to hurry and get this chapter out! Thank you everyone, and continue to leave a review! I appreciate any feedback, or suggestions. **

**Title: **This chapter was had body appreciation all through out it. From the obvious appreciation, with Sakura checking out Deidara to the not so obvious, when Sakura appreciates her own body by taking care of herself and etc. Do ya'll get it?


	4. Exchanging Numbers

**A/N: I love my reviewers so much, you all are so unique in your own ways. I read most of them during school, and people must've thought I was crazy when I'd laugh or smile at my phone. Thus, I really appreciate all the love I got for Chapter 3, so as a reward, here is Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm got to apologize now for any grammar mistakes. I wanted to get it out fast, and didn't feel like re-reading it.**

**Warning: **The usual potty mouth and wandering hands.

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Naruto.

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_I was incredibly thirsty, and so I cheered quietly when I noticed a tub of beverages. My dived down into it, moving around the drinks that contained alcohol and grabbed a can of sprite. The nights was okay so far, but it would be better if-_

_Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear._

_Someone hesitantly pushed through the huge kitchen doors. And I immediately recognized who it was when I saw that long blonde hair, and those gorgeous grey eyes._

_I smiled coyly and lifted my hand in greeting," Hiya, there. _

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Exchanging Numbers**_

He just stood there for a good minute, his mouth opening and closing. This action reminded me of a pair of goldfish I saw in a pet store the other day.

Apparently, he wasn't going to initiate any conversation, so I decided to speak up,"Would you like a pop?" I gestured toward the tub next to me while leaning against the counter.

I watched as he gulped and nodded, before walking over slowly and reaching down to grab a can.

While he did that, I took a moment to look over his outfit. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with graphics and a pair of black skinny jeans.

_**He is just too fine.**_

_This is so true_.

Deidara leaned back up, and I noticed that as he did, he also made sure to keep a distance between us. Well we just couldn't have that, now could we?

I took a step closer to him," So, are you enjoying the party?"

There was an expected silence, and I was about to turn back around when I heard him begin to speak.

"This isn't... my type of party, yeah."he mumbled out, his eyes flickering from the floor to my face.

My shock only lasted a few seconds,"So what's your type of party then?"

The usual brush of red passed on his face," No party..."

I couldn't help it, and so I burst out laughing. He was adorable!

I quickly stepped forward, catching him off guard as my bouts of laughter turned into small giggles.

I trapped him against the counter, and wrapped one of his golden locks around my finger.

"Ya know, you're really cute."

I felt him shiver as my other finger trailed down his arm," We should start hanging out, do you have a phone?"

He could barely nod a yes, and so I doubted he would have the strength to pull out his phone. So, since I'm such a nice person, I decided to help him out.

I slid both my hands to his waist, and then around to his back pockets.

One hand grasped the cool case of his phone, while the other hand got a full grasp of... well, ya know.

When I looked back up, he resembled Clifford, the Big Red Dog, a little too closely.

I slid my fingers over his screen, opening it and going to his contacts where I added myself in. Then, I sent myself, a message containing senseless words. This was so that I could retrieve his number.

I slid his phone back in his pocket, as I felt mine vibrate.

Someone then pushed through the kitchen door just as I pushed off of Deidara. But not before I whispered in his ear," My name is Sakura, and don't you forget it. Sa-Ku-Ra."

I turned around, facing a redhead who I didn't know but who seemed to know Deidara.

I walked past him and was about to leave when I looked back. I watched as Deidara slid to the ground and crumpled to his knees. Then smirked as the redhead hurried to Deidara and asked," Deidara, why are staring off into space like that?"

Why? Because I'm fucking awesome.

* * *

I didn't see Deidara for the rest of the night and had to entertain myself by watching hopeless drunks embarrass themselves.

Then came, Neji, a long haired pretty boy who seemed as equally bored as me. He kept me company with his stoic ass, until I saw Naruto stumble through the crowd and I knew it was time to go home.

I walked up beside him before grabbing him around his waist," Let's go, babycakes, your wasted."

He tripped over his feet before slurring," I'm not...not drunk! You-ur drunk!"

I sighed and dragged his useless (and now passed out) ass out of the house and towards his car.

It was when I got him in the passengers seat, and I was strapped in the front seat that I realized I didn't have my license on me.

Fuck it.

I reached over towards Naruto and patted all of his pockets for his keys. I found them in his back pocket and couldn't but commenting," Deidara has a better ass..."

I started up the engine, and pulled out of our spot.

It was around two in the morning, and I was exhausted. Suddenly, a feeling of dread pooled in my stomach.

I looked I my rear view mirror, and I saw why. The red and blue lights were threatening, as I pulled off to the side.

**_Shit. _**

I was probably speeding, I don't have my liscense on me (do I even still have one?!), the car smells like alcohol, and the reason is because of the very drunk teenager next to me.

I was panicking but put on a facade as the officer came to my door.

I rolled down my window, and continued to inwardly curse my luck.

It was a women. I didn't even have a chance at sweet talking unless she was gay. And risking that would not end well.

Her badge read Anko Mitarashi, and she was a pretty lady with dark hair pulled into a large ponytail.

She shined her flashlight in the car," isn't that Kakashi Hatake's boy?"

"Yeah, and I'm his niece," I said nodding. Maybe I could try going for the nice girl act.

She looked me in the eye," Don't even try the nice girl act, kid. I've heard about you, and I'm pretty sure you are nowhere near that."

I scowled as she continued," You understand that you're going over the speed limit by 10, right?"

I was opening my mouth to protest but she suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"And there is a drunk underaged teenager in her, as well as the fact that you have no license."

"How do you know that?!" I asked shocked. Damn, she's good.

"If you did, you would have had it out by now since that's one of the first things an officer asks for when he pulls someone over."

I slid into my seat and sullenly asked," How much trouble are we in?"

She cocked a smirk," A lot, but not by me. I'll let you two off this time, and take you home instead."

To most teenagers this would have been an amazing deal, but not for me.

I'd rather be fined then have I face Kakashi's wrath.

I could only gape in horror as she began to walk back," Go on, I'll be behind you."

I drove as slow as possible, trying to prolong the time. While doing so, I hit Naruto repeatedly.

He shot up, wiping his face," Wha?"

"This is all your fault, you just had to be drunk!" I continued to hit him, as I drive down the street," Dumbass!"

"What the hell did I do?"

I explained the situation to him, and that was when he finally the noticed the police car following us.

He sank into his chair while whining," Why is Anko so sadistic?"

We arrived home, and took our time getting out of the car.

Anko pushed at our backs, making us reach the from porch faster.

When we got there, she leaned forward and knocked heavily.

After a few moments, Kakashi unlocked the door and peered out.

His eyes widened as he saw who was on his porch.

Anko waved," Hey, Kakashi. These your kids?"

He eyed us, his uncovered eye crinkling," Nope, never seen them in my life."

This resulted in the whining of Naruto and I.

Anko cracked a smile, and began to list our offenses." I won't be booking them though, I feel like you would be enough of a punishment."

"Oh no, go ahead and lock 'em up," Kakashi said as he leaned against the doorway.

And again, insert whining.

He sighed before grabbing us both roughly by the arms and yanking us inside.

While he said goodnight to her, we tried to tip toe away from him and up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it, you two."

We stopped dead in our tracks before turning towards him.

Kakashi put his hands on his hips and walked towards us," You don't even understand the trouble you're in. I want you in your beds now, and I'll punish you in the morning."

I rolled my eyes as Naruto gulped and quickly nodded.

We hurried up the stairs as he released us. Before we went our separate ways, we bid goodnight.

I through of my shoes as I reached my room. I switched on my light, and began to strip down to my underwear as I crossed over to my bed.

I didn't even feel like taking off my makeup, I just wanted to sleep.

And that's exactly what I did as soon as my head touched my pillow.

* * *

I woke up with a start and a heavy weight draping over me.

Grudgingly, I opened up my eyes and looked into a pair or cerulean blue eyes," Naruto, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We've gotta hide, he's coming!"

My eyes widened as I remembered what happened last night or this morning if you want to be technical.

Soon, we began to hear the footsteps of Kakashi and knew we had last than a minute.

"Shit."

I pushed him off of me before grabbing his arm and pulling with me under the bed.

It was crowded with random trinkets and boxes but we made do.

After a few seconds, Kakashi came up my stairs and walked to the middle of my room.

He came closer and we watched his feet disappear and felt the weight of him settling on my bed.

"I'm not even going to bother explaining how disappointed I am with you two and your actions," Kakashi's voice came from above us.

**_He's so dramatic._**

_Totally._

Suddenly, Kakashi's head appeared next to Naruto and I. We shot up without remembering where we were, and bumped out heads on the bottom of my bed.

We groaned as he continued," You two are grounded for a month if not more. Have fun."

With that, he jumped off the bed and practically skipped downstairs.

"What a bitch," I said as Naruto and I struggled to get from under the bed.

We didn't do much for rest of the day, just hanging around. Multiple times I considered texting Deidara, but I didn't want to risk feeling the embarrassment if he decided to not reply back.

Soon it was around seven at night. I wand so bored, but I still wouldn't do my homework even if it wasn't a lot.

That was until Kakashi came up to my room and found Naruto and I paying video games.

We forced to turn them off and get started on our homework.

I completed all of except for math. It was a hard unit, that neither Naruto or I could figure out. And I wouldn't dare ask Kakashi.

He'd probably treat my life and then help me.

I decided to save it for tommorow and go to bed. I had eaten earlier and was still full.

I went to bathroom, in my underwear covered by a long t-shirt, and began to wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I was finished, I turned off all the lights and trudged through the dark and onto my bed.

I yanked my covers around me before drifting off into the world of sleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. This was surprising, seeing as how I usually slept till like noon.

I turned over in my bed, to grab my phone. It was 6:30AM, and in Sakura language that was too damn early.

I threw the covers back, shivering as the cold air hit me hard. I was tempted to go back to the warm comfort of my bed, but I was hungry.

Throwing on a pair of sweats, I walked down the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen, I opened the fridge and took out the gallon of milk and set it on the table. Then, I scrummaged through the cupboards for some cereal.

Soon, I found some frosted flakes and grabbed then and a bowl and spoon. I sat down at the table and poured a lot into the red bowl, before adding the milk.

As I took a spoonful into my mouth, my thoughts began to wander.

I wonder what Deidara is doing right know.

Wait a minute, did I really just think that? Do I seriously like Deidara? I don't really know him that well, but I'm kind of drawn to his red-faced, stuttering self.

I wonder, would he care about my past? I don't know how I'd ever tell him, I can barely think about it myself.

I jumped back to reality when I noticed that my spoon was only picking up milk now. Well damn, I ate that fast.

I pick up the bowl, and gulped down the milk. I then put it in the sink as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

**_Dude. Sometimes I wonder if you're really a girl. _**

_Hmpf. Shut it. _

I put everything away before going back upstairs, now I was just tired again. Back to sleep it is!

I climbed back into my bed, my feet tubing together as they tried to gain some warmth.

And once again, I shifted into dreamland.

* * *

**Deidara's POV:**

I couldn't concentrate.

_She's_ been plaguing my mind for days.

The exotic pinkette who won't leave my thoughts alone. Especially ever since Friday night.

My face heated up as I remembered how she had trapped me against the table, and just how she had gotten my phone.

She was probably just making fun of me. Why would a girl like her be interested in me?

Every time I saw her, I couldn't speak straight nor could I look at her right in the eye.

She probably likes guys like Itachi, who ooze confidence.

Then why is she giving me so much attention?

I pushed away my homework and buried my face into my pillow.

Her warm body trapped mine against the counter, and one of her fingers reahed up to wrap one of some of my hair around my finger.

_"Ya know, you're really cute."_

I let out a noise at the memory, and pondered when we would talk again.

Or her talk and I comment periodically.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

It was Monday.

I hate Mondays.

Quit your whining and pay attention, ya big baby.

I leaned against Naruto as we both fought to keep our eyes open. We where in Math at the moment, and I just could not concentrate.

I was so grateful when I heard the sound of the bell go off but then remembered I had to talk to the teacher.

I walked up her desk, her name was Kurenai and she was a very pretty lady. Her wavy black hair hung down her back, and brought out her ruby like eyes. It was no wonder her belly was protruding with an unborn baby, she had to have been a pimpette.

I cleared my throat," Ah, sensei, can I talk to you for a bit?"

She looked up at me and gave me a smile," Why sure, dear. Go ahead."

"Well, I'm kind of struggling and so my uncle wanted to know if I could have a...tutor," I muttered out, as pink dusted lightly on my cheeks.

"That's no problem at all, and I'll find you a tutor by the end if the day. Come after school, to meet them."

I nodded and then quickly spoke again," But you can't tell anyone else! It's embarrassing..."

She chuckled lightly before shooing me away as her next class filed in the room.

I wondered who it will be...

I made it through day easily. Though it wasn't that hard when you slept through every class.

My only regret was that I had even slept through the class I had with Deidara, missing my daily dosage of the cute blonde.

When the last bell of the day went off, I hurried to Kurenai's room. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Naruto was waiting for me in the parking lot.

I opened her door without knocking, and was surprised when I saw her talking to Deidara.

She turned towards me," You came right on time. Meet your new tutor, Sakura!"

This is going to be so awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I got it done! It's still not that long, but it is longer than the last. I'm slowly working on making the chapters longer, it's hard especially when I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I don't know when the next chapter will be. Not at all... **

**I'll try to have it up in the next two weeks but no promises. =P**

**Question of the day: Would you rather have short chapters, and get them fast or long chapters, but slow?**

**Thank you all for reading, and please review! Reviews cure my writers block. **

**I love ya'll! **


	5. Taking Initiative

**A/N: I'm so sorry, everyone! I had badminton practice last night, nod I came home late and was so exhausted. I actually fell asleep when I was trying to finish the chapter. But here it is! **

**Warning: Usual potty mouth and naughty touches. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_When the last bell of the day went off, I hurried to Kurenai's room. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Naruto was waiting for me in the parking lot. _

_I opened her door without knocking, and was surprised when I saw her talking to Deidara._

_She turned towards me," You came right on time. Meet your new tutor, Sakura!"_

_This is going to be so awesome. _

* * *

**Chapter V: Taking Initiative**

My eyes turned to Kurenai as she began to speak again," Sakura, this is Deidara. And if you two want, you can start your first session today or schedule another-"

"We'll start today, sensei!" I cut her off before striding over, and taking Deidara's hand in mine. His palm was warm against my slightly cool fingers," See you later, sensei!"

I dragged him outside and into the parking lot. He fought to keep up with me as I hurried to Naruto's car.

I found the blonde laid out against the seats inside, bouncing to the beat of the radio. I banged on the door, until he unlocked it.

"Naruto, this is Deidara and he's going home with us. Leggo!" I dropped Deidara's hand before jumping into the passengers seat. He stood outside the car awkwardly," Dont just stand there, get in!"

Once he was seated inside, Naruto took off.

We arrived at our house in less then 5 minutes, due to my excellent skills of pressure.

When we were parked, I jumped out first and opened Deidara's door for him. This resulted in Naruto hitting me upside the head," Sakura, stop treating him like a girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him while Deifsrs climbed out of the car. He then followed me inside the house where I took his hand again and began to lead him upstairs.

When we got to the second floor. I noticed Naruto trailing behind us," Do you need something?"

"I figured he's tutoring you, and I need help too."

I was about to reject his self-invitation when Deidara spoke up for the first time this afternoon. His voice was quiet and shaky," Sure, Naruto, join us, yeah!"

I figured this was his plea for help, feom the look on his face and sound of his voice. Awe, he was nervous!

_**Well he should be**__. _

_I am a bad bitch. _

_**This is very true.**_

I glared at Naruto before continuing the journey to my room. When we arrived, I set my bag down on the rug next to my bed and in front of my TV.

Originally, I planned for us to sit in my bed but I am not letting Naruto's fat ass no where near it.

I need that thing.

The two boys set their things down next to mine before settling down on the rug.

As I plopped down, I made sure I was close to Deidara.

The red tint was starting to come to his face again," H-how about w-we take o-out our books and notes, yeah?"

Yeah? I wonder why he says that all the time. I didn't comment on it though, and pulled out my math books.

He looked at my supplies questiongly," Where are your notes, yeah?"

I put on an innocent face," Notes? What is this you speak of?"

Naruto then threw his book to the floor noisily," Homework time!"

As we started to work, I nudged Deidara and pointe to some random problem," Can you explain how to do this?"

"We'll, um, since x is the..." Soon after he began to speak, did I begin to stop listening. His face was so distracting...

I wanted to touch his hair again, and get a better look at his eyes. If only he had the ability to look at me without hyperventilating.

I leaned closer to his clear skin, my nose catching his smell. It was... intoxicating and unconsciously, I kept leaning forward towards it.

"And so, that's the answer, yeah. Did you get that?" He turned to face me, and that was when I realized just how close my face was to his.

Our lips brushed, and we both gasped in unison at the feeling. Naruto looked up as he heard us, and was taken back at our closeness.

"Uh, I'm gonna go... get something to eat," and with, he scampered to his feet and down my stairs. I faced Deidara again, to find that his head was down, his bang covering his eyes.

I licked my lips and spoke uncertainly,"Deidara? I-"

"Stop it," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

He stood up suddenly," Stop playing with me like this!" I jumped a little at his voice, it was loud and unlike his usual tone.

I stood up as well, taking a step towards him," Deidara, what are you talking about?!"

His hair flipped around, he turned away from me," Girls like you don't act this way around boys like me without something behind it. Is this a joke to you? I am not a toy, yeah!" His face was not red with embarrassment but from anger.

Did he really think that?

I reached forward to grab his arm," Deidara-" he moved out of my grasp, and for a moment I felt a little hurt.

I got over it quickly, and yanked him my way." I'm not playing with you at all! I would never do that to you!"

"Then why are you doing this? The flirting, the touches and that k-" he cut himself off, and stared at the floor instead.

" Because I- shit, do I really have to say it?"

He stared at me before turning his back and began to walk towards my door. Before he could walk that far, I reached out and grabbed his arm," I-I-I thinkImaylikeyou."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I ran my hand through my hair. His head moved slightly towards my direction," What did you say? I couldn't understand, yeah."

I let go of his arm and covered my reddened face with both my hands. Who was the flustering idiot now?

" I think I may l-like you," it was small, and quiet but I knew he heard it.

I couldn't believe it though. The tiger that used to be me was now some kitten and all because of some boy. Even though that boy does have beautiful blonde hair, smoldering blue gray eyes, and-

Oh, I understand now.

His voice was back to it's regular tone now," R-really?"

This was so embarrassing, and something I'm totally not used to.

I slowly nodded to his question, my face still in my hands. It was quiet for a moment before I decided to get my act together. Sakura fucking Haruno wasn't some weak girl.

I raised my head and looked him dead in the eye, my cheeks a tint peachier than usual," Will you go on a date with me?"

I think he was shocked, as his eyes widened slightly and the angry red flush on his face transitioned to a soft, blush.

"Okay, yeah."

* * *

Our date was planned to be on Friday night. For the entire week, I've been anticipating it.

I went by slow as hell but I didn't even care when Friday hit. All throughout the week, Deidara and I had exchanged shy hi's, small waves, and large stares.

Most of the time, one of us was staring at the other. It was kind of cute though when I'd catch him glancing at me.

Now, it was 5:30PM and I had just gotten out of the shower. My now dark pink hair was dripping as I ran a towel over it.

I walked over to my bed before stripping off the towel around my body and slipping into my underwear.

Then I ran back to my bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair. I was wearing it down for tonight, and I just hoped my locks wouldn't be intimidated by Deidara's.

"Fucking Rapunzel is what he is," I muttered as I ran a comb through my hair, detangling the mop.

I was done with my hair in about 30 minutes, which is record timing. Usually, it'd take longer but I had to move faster. Deidara was going to pick me up at 7.

I ran out of the bathroom, almost slipping if I may add, to hook my iPhone up to my speakers.

Soon, Fall Out Boys's 'America's Suitehearts' was playing. An oldish song, but I still loved it.

_You could knocked me out with a feather_

_I know you heard this all before, but we're just hells dreamers_

_Why won't the world revolve around me?_

_Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets_

_But I don't know much about classic cars_

_But I got a lot of friends talking classic cold_

_To see what, hut, hut, hike, media, blitz _

_Let's hear it for Americas suitehearts_

_I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins_

_Let's hear it for Americas suitehearts_

_I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins_

I began to bounce to the beat of the song as I wiggled my way back to the bathroom to start on my makeup.

I applied a smokey eye and red lip gloss. I didn't do too much because, I didn't want to look like a clown.

When I was down, I had 20 minutes left. I was making good time, and so I spun around back to my bed, my arms swinging around in crazy moves.

Laid out in my comforter, was my outfit. I was going to wear black jeggings that hugged my figure, and a black sleeveless shirt that was long in the back and short in the front, showing off some if my midriff. The shirt had a multi-colored spider-web design in the middle.

And to add color to my outfit, I chose a pair of red converse, they weren't bright red though. Bright red would've clashed horrible with my hair.

Once everything was on, I unplugged my iPhone from the speakers, cutting of the music. I slid it into my back pocket, as well as a tub of lip gloss. I really didn't feel like bringing a purse, that would be doing the most.

I was beginning to walk down stairs when I heard a car pull up. I quickened my steps, knowing it was Deidara. I got to the first floor in lightning speed, and was about to reach the door, when Kakashi grabbed my arm," Sakura, you can't go on a date. you're grounded."

I inwardly groaned," Who told you I was going on a date?"

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly as his eyes flickered to the side. I looked past him, and glared as Naruto tried to tiptoe toward the kitchen, holding packages of high quality ramen.

_**That stupid bitch, we're so getting him later**__. _

_That ramen hoe better sleep with one eye open._

"Kakashi, I'm going and you can't stop me." With that, I ripped my arm from his grip and hurried out of the front door. I was in such a hurrry to get out, I even forgot my jacket. Well fuck it. I can't go back now.

Kakashi was coming behind me as I hurried to Deidara's car. I threw open the door, and hopped into the passenger's seat," Hurry! Go, go go!"

Deidara looked bewildered as I stuck my head out the window," Wha-what?"

I turned back towards him, my hair flipping around," Drive now! Or Kakashi is going to get me!"

He was still confused, but decided not to say anything else and just back out of the driveway. And by the time Kakashi had his car door unlocked, we were already down the street.

As his figure grew smaller and smaller, I let out a huge breath and leaned back against the seat. Deidara gave me a weird look, and so I decided to explain to him," So, being the butthole my uncle is, he decided to ground me last week. I thought he was bluffing, but I guess not."

"But won't you get in trouble when you get home, yeah?"

I shrugged," Possibly, but it'll be worth it." As we both realized what I had said, a red tint came to our faces and we drove on in silence. We were heading to dinner before going to a movie and then when that was over, I'll be taking us to a party, but Deidara doesn't know that yet.

We soon pulled up into the parking lot of a pizza place next to the movie theater I reached for my door handle, but was stopped by Deidara's warm hand on my arm. I turned to face him, and he gave me a small smile before getting out of the car and rushing over to my side.

" For Monday, when you did the same to me, yeah," he gave me a smile, as he held my door open for me. His smile was breathtaking, and I blushed as I stepped out of the car.

We went inside the pizzeria and order four pieces of pepperoni pizza and a few bread-sticks Our order didn't take long and we were able to sit down soon. As we were eating, I took a glance down and noticed on of Deidara's feet sliding forward Instantly, I slid both mine out, captured his foot in between, and dragged it closer to me.

He was taken by surprise, and I grinned at him brightly. His forever red tint intensified as he look down at his phone," The m-movie's going to start soon, yeah."

"Okay. Let's go, yeah," I mocked him lightly, as he began to look put out. "Don't pout, ya big baby. Your dialect is cute," I said as I reached over the table and pinched his cheek.

"I'm not pouting..." he said as he pouted. I rolled my eyes before taking the last bite out of my food and standing up.

"Leggo!"

* * *

After we bought our tickets, I had a sudden idea and decided to buy a churro. We went inside, and found out that we weren't late for the movie, and were actually a few minutes early.

I grabbed Deidara's hand and we went to sit in the back. It was quiet for a moment, until I decided it was time to act on my idea. While his head was turned, I put one end of the churro in my mouth and poked his cheek with the other side.

When he faced me, I poked it at him again but this time his lips. He seemed to want to refuse, but I don't take no for an answer. I game a look that said 'you-better-eat-this-damn-thing-with-me' and in a few seconds he hesitantly bit into the end.

I smiled around it before taking another bite. He did the same, and in few seconds, we were nose to nose. We each took another bite, and now we were an inch from touching lips. It was then that the movie started, and when Deidara's eyes turned towards it, I quickly bit what was left of the churro.

My lips pressed against his firmly, before parting. I sat back in my chair, and turned my attention towards the large screen. A smirk danced on my face as chewed the remaining pieces and licked the sugar from my lips.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Deidara as melted from his frozen state, his hand slowly reaching up to touch his lips,

After a while, he settled back in his seat, and I began to notice how cold it as in the theater.

_Damn, Kakashi. Now I have to freeze._

I shivered slightly, and I guess Deidara noticed that from the way he was glancing at me. But, for some reason, it looked as though he was contemplating something?

Awe, is he going to give us his jacket?

I... I guess so.

Or at least that's what I though until he raised the arm rest between us and held out his arm. His face was turned the other way, but I could see the tips of his ears redden.

I was slightly confused at first, but then I got it. Damn, he's cute.

I smiled to myself while scooting over until I was pressed against his side. He slowly wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled closer. It must have took him a lot to do this, I mean, I could practically feel the heat from his face.

We watched the rest of the movie without anything eventful happening, though I did happen to catch Deidara playing with my hair at one point.

As the credits rolled down the screen, Deidara and I stood up, with me still clutched to his side. I just didn't want to leave the warmth!

We strolled out of the theater, and I separate from him at one point to look at the promos for other movies. It was then that I heard wolf-whistles and cat-calls being made my way.

I turned to see a trio of good-looking guys staring at me. I rolled my eyes before making a rude gesture at them. I continued to walk when I noticed Deidara falling behind. I slowed to stop, and he walked passed me, buried in though.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him," Deidara, is there something wrong?"

His eyes flickered," Why... why aren't you with guys like them, yeah? They're good-lookng and confident, don't you want someone like that?" He seemed seriously confused at why I was with him.

I stepped in front of him and grabbed his face with both my hands, making him look me in the eye. "I'm not with jerks like them, because I don't want to be... I want to be with you," I felt my face heat up at the embarrassing words, but I didn't care. "Do you want to be with me?"

He nodded into my palms, and I rewarded him with a smile," So since we're here together, don't worry about anyone else."

I slid my hands down to his, and pulled him towards his car. He went to go to the front seat, but I stopped him, holding out my hand.

"I'm driving. We still have one more place to go," I announced happily, stealing the keys out of his hands.

* * *

" A party?!"

I glanced at him, pulling the keys out of the ignition," I just wanna just wanna dance some. Ya know, throw my hair back and be free."

Deidara sighed into his seat," One dance, yeah?"

I nodded furiously before getting out the car.

As we entered the house, all I saw was unfamiliar faces but heard familiar music.

"I love this song! " I yelled to the blonde over all the noise. I motioned for him to come to the dancefloor with me but he shook his head and leaned against the nearest wall instead.

I pouted before letting the music take over. I was beginning to get into when a random guy came over and tried to dance against me.

I curled my lip in disgust and tried to move away, only for him to yank me back against him. His hair was greasy and fell into over his eyes, while his teeth was a nasty light yellow.

I struggled for a moment, when the guy suddenly let go and walked away. I turned to see Deidara next to me and glaring at the guy's back.

I wrapped my arms around him, leaning up to whisper in his ears," Ya know, they wouldn't do that if you were dancing with me."

He was uncertain for a moment before putting his hands on my hips lightly. And even though it wasn't cold, I shivered lightly at his touch.

I turned around in his hands so that my back was to his front, and my arms around his neck.

I began to swing my hips to beat, my body rolling against his. The room was beginning to get hot and heavy if it wasn't already. My skin prickled with delight, as I felt one of his fingers ghost of my stomach with uncertainty.

I pulled him down a little so that he could hear me," Stop being so uncertain, just do it."

With that I took one of his hands and moved it up to my stomach, his palm right next to my belly button.

We interrupted however when there were sudden yells in the house. Everyone stopped as the sounds of a scuffle came closer and before we knew it, many of the room's occupants became apart of it.

I jumped back with Deidara as objects and people begin to fly.

He grasped my hand and in a few seconds were out the door and almost to the car," Let's never go to a place like that again, yeah."

I looked up at him," So, there will be a next time?"

He looked down at me from his tall statue before smiling and giving me a small nod.

I let him drive this time as we approached the car.

And in about 10 minutes, it was 11 and we were pulling up to my driveway. It was crazy how time passed by so fast.

Now, we were just sitting in the car, neither of us waning the night to end.

" Deidara-"

" Sakura-"

"You go first," I said, running my hands through my hair.

I watched his adams's apple bob as he swallowed before he spoke nervously," Ca-Can I kiss you, yeah?"

_**Hell yes. **_

I unbuckled my seat belt and began to move towards him," Yeah."

He shifted forwards as well, and we met in the middle. Our lips touched gently at first and then I applied more pressure, running my fingers up his arm and to his neck. He was still a little tense and I parted for a moment to whisper," Just relax, I'm in control. And no uncertainty."

He nodded, and that was my cue to go in for the attack.

I connected our lips again, pushing him so his back was flat against his seat. I moved from the passengers to straddling his waist in the front seat. My hands pulled out his ponytail, his golden blonde hair spilling over the seats. And since we were in a car, this made our position a little bit uncomfortable, with my back pressing against the steering wheel.

I reached to the side of him, and pulled on the first lever I felt. We oof'ed as the seat flew backwards, Deidara was now laying down with me on top of him.

"Much better," I whispered as I trailed butterfly kisses up his neck. He groaned, his hands sliding up my thighs. I was surprised when I felt his hands grasping my ass.

"Payback," he whispered back while he averted his gaze, blushing.

My hands were entangled in his hair as I smashed my lips against his, I rocked my hips, and as he gasped, I stuck my tongue into his wet cavern. Soon, we were fighting for dominance.

Deidara's hands trailed from my ass to my back.. They were about to dip into my shirt when a sudden breeze of air hit us. Halting our actions we looked up to see Naruto looking down on us.

He looked behind him before whispering," Sakura, get the fuck out of his lap before Kakashi sees you. "

" He wouldn't know if you hadn't told," I muttered while climbing off Deidara. The blonde had tousled hair, dazed eyes, brushed lips, a b- ... and other things.

I knew I couldn't have looked any better.

"Hey, dude, are you gonna be able to get home?" Naruto asked, looking at the other blonde worriedly.

Deidara stayed looking off into space before snapping back to attention," Huh?"

I tried to hide my smile behind me hands as Naruto clapped Deidara on the shoulder," Imma pray for your safe return home."

" I could ju-," I was about to offer to drive him myself when Naruto interrupted me by yanking on my shirt.

He dragged me up to the door, leaving Deidara to gaze at us, senseless.

Damn, I'm good.

* * *

As soon as I stepped in the house, I quickly made my way up the stairs, passing by Kakashi who had his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. I had almost made it to the second floor when he ran up beside me and yanked me back by my wrist.

"Sakura, I am the adult here, not you. When I say something, you listen."

I scoffed, and went to yank my hand out of his grip, but he just tightened his hold.

I glowered, looking into his black eyes," I never listene to anyone before, and I'dbe damned if I start now."

Naruto shuffled behind us awkwardly, his bright cerulean eyes glittering worry. My eyes snapped back to my uncle's face as he stared me down before releasing my wrist," Fine, Sakura. But everything changes on Monday. "

I rolled my eyes and turned around the stairs, but he wasn't done yet and quietly said," I didn't take you in for you to be wild and do what you've been doing. But to make your life better, so I will do whatever it takes."

My eyebrows furrowed, I looked back at him an couldn't recognize the serious expression. It lasted a minute before a gin bounded back onto his face," Well now that that has been said, goodnight."

He then walked past me and into his room.

Fucking weirdo.

I didn't bother to bid Naruto a goodnight, and just stomped up to my room.

As a lay in bed later, a smile couldn't help but crawl over my face as I thought about earlier tonight.

_He was so warm. _

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry once again for posting a day late. I kept one my promises though, it's like ten times longer than the other chapters. **

**=D **

**Question: If you could, who would you couple Naruto with? **


	6. Changing and Realizing

**A/N: Don't attack me with pitchforks please! I didn't mean to be so late with this chapter but I got caught up with school life and writers block. This chapter was actually half finished like months ago, but I just couldn't finish it. But it's done and finished now.**

**Warning: Just the usual.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_I rolled my eyes and turned around the stairs, but he wasn't done yet and quietly said," I didn't take you in for you to be wild and do what you've been doing. But to make your life better, so I will do whatever it takes."_

_My eyebrows furrowed, I looked back at him an couldn't recognize the serious expression. It lasted a minute before a gin bounded back onto his face," Well now that that has been said, goodnight." _

_He then walked past me and into his room._

_Fucking weirdo. _

_I didn't bother to bid Naruto a goodnight, and just stomped up to my room. _

_As a lay in bed later, a smile couldn't help but crawl over my face as I thought about earlier tonight. _

_He was so warm. _

* * *

**_Chapter V: Changing and Realizing _**

I was in a great mood.

It was Sunday and I had just come home from studying with Deidara. To my disappointment, all we actually did was study. Deidara didn't want us to get sidetracked from our homework, but I didn't really give a fuck.

I manged to sneak in a few kisses, and then he was putty in my hands. This almost led us to being kicked out of the library.

I walked up to my room, suspicious, it was too quiet. All I could hear was Naruto and Seika playing in his room.

I shrugged off the feeling and began to strip out my clothes as I reached my room. I flicked on the light of my bathroom as I entered. I'll worry about Kakashi later. Right now, I just want to shower then relax.

I switched on the shower, the cool water spraying down as I stepped inside. I was tensed up away from the running water until it began to get I let the water run over me as my goosebumps faded away. After a few minutes, I was covered from head to toe in soapy bubbles.

I scrubbed at my head, my pink locks entangling around my fingers. Then I slipped back under the water and let it wash off the bubbles before turning it off.

I shivered lighting as my feet touched the cool floor of my bathroom, whilst shaking like a wet dog. Wrapping a towel around myself, I padded out and to my closet. I switched on the light and went inside.

My scream could be heard for miles.

I heard the sound of moving feet and Naruto and Seika were soon in my room.

They were saying something but I couldn't hear it over my shock. "Wh-what the fuck happened to my clothes?!"

They were all gone. From my skinny jeans to my snapbacks. In their place were all types of monstrosities. From frills to just to much damn pink!

Naruto came up behind me," The parents did it while you were out. I tried to convince them not to, sorry."

Once I realized that I was only in a towel still, I shoved Naruto out and slammed the door behind me. During the ten minutes I was in the closet, Naruto and Seika decided to stay to see me and watch TV.

Seika whined," Sskura-oneechan, hurry up and get out!"

"No!"

"Sakura-chan, it can't be that bad," Naruto said, though distracted by the TV.

I thought for moment before slinking out. Their eyes fastened on me and I felt my cheeks flush.

Seika squealed and ran up to hug me around the waist," Sakura-oneechan, you look so cute!"

My flush intensified, my fingers pulling down at my skirt.

I was trying to avoid anything pink or frilly, which was really damn hard. I ended up wearing white thigh-highs under a mid waisted light green skirt, the bottom flowing above my thigh-highs. On top of that was a white knitted sweater.

And last night I thought it'd be such a great idea to take out my earrings. It wasn't. My spikes and studs went to flowers and shapes.

Even my headbands and hair ties were switched. Disgusted, I picked up a bright blue hair ties and used it to pull my hair into a high messy bun.

They had transformed my entire style in just a few hours. No wonder they weren't here, they were hiding.

What was the world coming to?! And how the hell did they switch everything so fast?!

Naruto interrupted my thoughts with a wolf whistle," Look at you lookin' all cute."

My eye twitched as his comment hit my ears. Sakura Haruno isn't cute. Just like how I don't drool. Won't this boy ever learn?

I cracked my fingers, moving closer to him," Seika, plug your ears and watch the TV."

Immediately she stuck we fingers into her ears," Yes, Sakura-oneechan!"

After showing Naruto who was boss, we heard Kakashi and Hisa come home. My face automatically turned into a scowl.

_Them hoes back._

If they thought that changing my shit was gonna change my attitude, they were completely right. But it didn't make my attitude better, but worse actually.

When dinner came round, I mustered up the worst attitude ever. I snapped and talked back at every second I got. I piled food on my plate, and by the time I was done eating, 70% of the food was in my stomach the other percentage was on my clothes. I didn't pay for these clothes, and so, I didn't care about them.

Eventually, they told me to go back up to my room and I went gladly, grabbing a plate of dessert on my way.

When I got upstairs, I sat on my bed and munched on the piece of pie I picked up. When I finished, I walked to my staircase, and threw the plate into their hallway. The loud crash of the plate landing and breaking didn't phase me at all, and I simply turned on my heels, shut my door, and went to bed.

_**Sakura, don't you think that was a b-**_

_Change is what they wanted, then change is what they get. _

* * *

The next morning, I had just finished getting ready for school, when I was interrupted by Hisa. She came with a nervous smile, and the want to do my hair.

After last night, I kind of felt bad for the way I acted. I was still pissed, but I guess I went a little overboard. So, reluctantly, I sat down at my desk, and let her do what she wanted,.

She made it into a two high pigtails, before slipping a flowered headband onto my head. I looked ridiculous. Am I nine or something?

My outfit of the day was a sleeveless peach button down shirt, with a black collar. The shirt was tucked in a black skirt that started at my bellybutton, and was decorated with cream and peach flowers.

Out of everything changed, my shoe collection was one of the most heartbreaking. All my cute converse and boots were replaced with flats and 6-inch heels. Hell to the no.

I wasn't about to go anywhere near those heels, so I had placed a pair of black flats on my feet.

I shot her a fake smile, while she cooed over her work. My face fell immediately as she went back downstairs, with me trailing behind.

"Naruto! Get your ass down here!" I yelled up the stairs. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I was rewarded with a slap on the head. I turned around to see Kakashi standing over me, his eyes crinkling.

"Now Sakura-chan, no cursing." His voice trailed as he looked at my hair," Your hair is... nice. Did Hisa do that?"

I growled at him while he tried to not laugh out loud.

He left the room kitchen, and as soon as his foot stepped out of the doorway, I heard him break into fits of laughter. I gritted my teeth, about to go shove a-

My thoughts were interrupted as Naruto ran down the stairs, grabbing my wrist and yanking me out the house. I was so caught up in Kakashi that I hadn't been looking at the time and we were close to being late. But shit, I was in no hurry to get to school.

When we were settled in the car, I could feel Naruto glance at my head repeatedly.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I sat my mirror down before reaching up and tugging at the hair ties. With the price of a few strands and some pain, I manged to get out the horrid things. I shook my hair back and forth, while running my hands through it.

The blonde breathed, a relieved look coming on to his face," Thank god, you took that down. But make sure to put it back up before you get home today or my mom is gonna get upset cause you didnlt like it. Then, uncle's gonna get on your ass because you made her upset."

I grimaced, but nodded. Today is gonna be hell.

And I was right. I couldn't walk two steps without someone gawking me. I held my head high, until I caught a flash of long blonde hair. That was when I immediately ducked my head and hid behind Naruto as the person came up to us.

"Naruto, have you seen Sakura? She told me yesterday that we'd meet up in the morning, yeah." It was certain, no one else said 'yeah' like that.

_Please don't let him see me, please don't let hi- _

Naruto immediately stepped to the side, leaving me out in the open with no care for my poor soul.

_You bitch. _

Deidara's eyes widened as the blue orbs took me in. A full flush swept across my face, as I tried not to look him in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, I forced my feet to turn and take me as far away as I could.

Damn, why was life so unfair?

For the rest of the day, I did my very best to avoid Deidara at all costs. I even ignore him during class, though my heart hurt a little at seeing his rejected face once he realized I wasn't going to talk to him. And as soon as I thought my luck would last me the whole day, it appeared to not be true as the day ended.

I was on my way out of the school, when a warm hand grasped my wrist and pulled me to a nearly empty hallway.

I was ready to defend myself, but my body relaxed when I saw it was just Deidara. Then I tensed up again, as I realized I still didn't want him to see me. I stared at the floor and tried to pull away. He surprised me by yanking harder on my arm and sending my into his chest.

"Why have you been avoiding me, yeah?" The hurt was evident in his voice, and it took all my power to not kiss him right there.

I continued staring at his chest before he gripped my chin and guided me to look at him. A blush broke out across my skin," I didn't want you to see me in this... hideous outfit."

"This is all about you're outfit? I think you look adorable, yeah."

I began to cuddle into his chest, while he played the flyway stands of my hair. "You really think so?" I was amazed at how he could easily transform me into such a shy, blushing teenager.

_**Into him, ya mean. **_

_Shuddup_.

He nodded at my question and my face was immediately turned into a full out grin. I wrapped my arms around him, and walked us backwards until my back bumped against a classroom door. I peeked inside, and seeing as it was empty, I quickly pulled him inside with me.

As soon as we entered, I pushed him up against the wall. Loving the feel of our bodies against each other, I got rid of any distance between us, starting with our lips.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.:**

Where was that girl? I'd been waiting in the parking lot for about 30 minutes now. I sighed, reaching down to check my phone for any text messages. Nope, none.

At least, i had Sasuke here to keep me company. We were all planning on going back to my house to study. But now, we couldn't find Sakura and I was getting more bored by the second.

I let out a loud, dramatic sigh before collapsing on Sasuke's shoulder. I think I felt him tense up but brushed it off.

"Sasukeeeeeee, I'm bored. Where is that hoe?"

I turned my head upwards to look at him, only to freeze.

_Was it just me or was he... blushing? _

I sat up slightly, putting a palm on his forehead," Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" Then I switched my hand with my cheek. I heard that you could feel someone's temperature better with your cheek than with your hand.

When I pulled away, I noticed that the red in his cheeks deepened and also how close our faces were. I flushed, about to pull away when I felt him grip my arms. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, the usual cocky look in his eyes and the smirk on his face gone. He swallowed, his eyes wavering before locking with mine," Naruto, I-"

"Naruto-kun?"

I pulled out of his arms, and turned towards the window. Grinning, I waved a hand, it was Hinata calling my name. "Hey, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

Her cheeks were their usual red, but for a second her eyes seemed a little bit tenser than usual. As fast as it had came, it went away and she stuttered out," I was talking to my teachers, and now I have to get home to study for our test tomorrow."

"Yeah? We were about to go study as well! Do you wanna join us?" I asked her merrily. You know what they say, the more the merrier!

Her blush deepened as she nodded and smiled meekly. I wooted before gesturing her to get in the car. Then I turned towards Sasuke, to tell him the news but he was glaring out the window.

_Huh? That's weird. Why is he glaring at Hinata? _

_And I wonder what he was going to say earlier?_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

I felt my cheeks heat up and my body tense as Naruto leaned on my shoulder, his soft, blonde hair tickling my neck.

_I love you. _

"Sasukeeeeeee, I'm bored. Where is that hoe?" He turned his head upwards, and I was immediately caught in his bright, sparkling cerulean eyes. He stared at me, my eyes widening as he placed a hand on my cheek. A furrow appeared in his brow, before he replaced his hand with his cheek. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, as my eyes lined up with his neck.

_I love you so much. _

A soft sigh left my mouth, as I closed my eyes and leaned forward slightly. His scent was addicting, and when I tried to lean forward a little bit, he moved. I opened my eyes, only to find myself nose to nose with him.

_Ever since we were kids. _

His cheeks flushed, and he tried to move backwards as he realized the proximity of our faces. But I wasn't going to let him go that easy, and I wrapped my fingers around his upper arms. It was time, I had to tell him.

_Naruto, I love you. _

"Naruto, I-"

"Naruto-kun?" My right eye twitched, as I heard _her _voice. Then, I felt Naruto's arms leave my fingers as he turned towards her.

Pissed of as hell about the interruption, I huffed and began to glare at the intruder. I stopped paying attention, and before I knew I heard the car door open and noticed Naruto turned towards me.

He had a confused loon on his face, but shook it off and grinned,"Hinata-chan's coming to study with us!"

_That bitch. _

I turned to look out my window, muttering," Whatever, dobe."

_It hurts._

I knew he was about say something to me, but his phone choose to ring. After a minute, he announced that it had been Sakura and she was telling them to leave without her.

Naruto started up the car and began to pull out of the school's parking lot. While driving, he hooked his iPhone up to the radio and cranked up the music. A tiny smile appeared on my lips as he bounced and sung along to the song.

I then reached up and pulled down the passenger's mirror, my smile immediately died when I noticed _her _looking at me through the mirror.

She had this look in her eyes before switching her gaze to Naruto and then back to mine. The red on her cheeks seemed to be from anger and I recognized the look in her eyes as determination. Silently, she mouthed the word," _Mine_."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

_This bitch._

I scoffed before glancing at Naruto then returning my hardened gaze to her. My hand slowly reached up to where she could see it through the mirror, before flipping her the middle finger. I made sure she could see it, as my lips formed a snarl and I mouthed back,"_Fuck you_."

I'm tired of playing around now.

This is war.

_Because I love him. _

* * *

**A/N: Does it make up for my absences? I damn hope so. =D**

**I'll get out the next one soon. Don't give up hope, and review! ****_Those _****give ****_me _****hope. **

**Let's talk about the chapter now:**

**Let me know you favorite parts and the parts you were confused about. Also, I love hearing suggestions and ideas, since I get a lot of writers' block. **

**Did you enjoy the NaruSasuHina part? I still don't know who is gonna end up with the blonde goofball. Let me know who you think is gonna get with him, who you want to get with him, and why.^.^**

**Also, I'm not sure if this was made clear before, but Kakashi is the brother of Naruto's dad and Sakura's mom. He isn't Naruto's dad though, he only has one child, which is Seika. **

**Thanks for reading, ya'll! Don't forget to review! ( I meant to do this for the other chapters as well, but whoever reviews for this chapter, will be mentioned in the next A/N)**


End file.
